Sign
by Lady of Spring Rain
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Prince and Otter online. "“You tell a soul anything and I’ll string you and murder you myself.” The blond growled. “Who's the lucky girl, Malfoy” She copied the slow drawl he spoke in.
1. Signed In

**AN: So this just sorta struck me and I had to write it. .****

* * *

**

**Prince has signed in.**

**Otter has signed in.**

**Prince says:** Well hello there Otter, you haven't been on in a while

**Otter says**: And you're still calling yourself prince. Care to explain why?

**Prince says:** Because I am a prince.

**Otter says:** I don't believe it for a minute

**Prince says:** It's my title at school

**Otter says:** Oh. So how are you?

**Prince says:** Just as awful as always.

**Otter says:** Did you ever talk to that girl?

**Prince says**: No. It's not happening.

**Otter says:** You're a sweet guy. Why not try?

**Prince says:** She hates me. It would never happen.

**Otter says: **She can't hate you. You're way too nice.

**Prince says: **I'm different then you think

**Otter says: **Seriously? I don't believe it.

**Otter says:** Why?

**Prince says:** Cause I'm not good.

**Otter says:** A lot girl's dream of the bad boy

**Prince says:** Not her. She's so damn goody-two-shoes

**Otter says:** I'm so a goody two shoes and I am hard core uh… (heh heh) for this bad boy. (And he's really bad. Not like normal bad…like kill and torture bad)

**Prince says:** For your sake stick to the good boys, less harm in the end

**Otter says: **I have a good boy and he's boring as all hell.

**Prince says: **If you get over it you'll be happier.

**Otter says: **I think he's really sweet. He just hasn't been in a scenario that allows him to really exhibit his real behavior.

**Prince says: **He's not. Trust me.

**Otter says: **You don't know him.

**Prince says: **I know people like him. It's not worth it. I'm serious Miss Otter.

**Otter says:** Fear not. We're sort of enemies. I punched him a few years back. And things haven't gotten better…

**Prince says:** Where do you go to school?

**Otter says:** No matter how many times you ask. I'm not going to tell you.

**Prince says:** Hogwarts perhaps?

**Otter says:** Maybe.

**Prince says:** And are you, perhaps, a Gryffindor?

**Otter says: **Perhaps

**Prince says:** And…are you by chance a Muggleborn?

**Otter says:** Maybe.

**Prince says:** Fuck you Granger.

**Otter says:** How do you know my name?

**Otter says:** Oh my god.

**Prince has signed out.**

**Otter has signed out.**

***

"Fuck you Granger!" Draco snarled from across the Potions classroom as she walked in. He was glaring her down.

"What, _Malfoy,_ couldn't resist saying my name?" She growled back. Still standing.

"Granger, Malfoy. Silence." Snape called.

"You tell a soul anything and I'll string you and murder you myself." The blond growled.

"Who's the lucky girl, _Malfoy_" She copied the slow drawl he spoke in. He jerked his chin up and curled his lip.

"Take my threats seriously, mudblood." He snarls. "You're nothing."

"I don't know _Prince_ seems to say differently."

"I could say the same for _Otter_" Malfoy sneered.

"Silence, class is…" Snape snarled.

"Shut up, don't cross me" Malfoy seethed at the teacher. "It wouldn't be in your best interest."

"Using your daddy's influence again?" Hermione taunted.

"Hiding behind Potter and Weasley?"

"I could take you down any day!" Hermione snarled.

"Ha, I wouldn't let you go down on me if you were the last girl alive." He locked eyes with the brunette. She seemed calm suddenly.

"_Prince _seems to disagree." Was all she said, holding her chin up.

"_Otter_ was practically wet just talking about me."

"What the fuck is going on?" Ron hissed to Harry. The black haired boy shrugged and temporarily locked eyes with Crabbe who gave the same response.

"And all those times you told me about how soft her hair looked, or how her eyes glimmered in the light." Hermione growled back.

"All those times you told me you darkest, blackest secrets." He replied, his voice low. "This is a dangerous road, girly."

"Yes. _Draco_ it is a dangerous road."

They glared at each other, their eyes full of brimstone. And something else that glittered in their eyes. Snape was trying to interfere in the fight but every time he would start talking Draco's sharp eyes shut him up. They two stared at each other.

"This is pointless, _Mudblood_," Draco snarled. "Professor Snape, Please continue class."

"Muggleborn you retarded fool." Hermione snarled. "You're…I'm sorry _Prince,_ is the fucker who said, may I quote '_Anyone who doesn't respect your birth is not worth your time.'_"

"What then? Choose not to listen? Cause you're giving me plenty of time." Draco sneered. Hermione's eyes locked with his grey.

"You're a fucker." Hermione snarled. "You're a real fucker." Silence persisted after her words. There was fire burning through them, burning between them.

"This is not finished _Mudblood_" Draco growled. "Sadly some of us actually need class to excel. We don't spend our lives behind a book."

"No it's not _Malfoy._This is definitely _not_ over._" _

***

**Prince has signed on.**

**Otter has signed on.**

**Prince says: **Hello.

**Otter says: **What, talking to me?

**Prince says: **You didn't know it was me until last night.

**Otter says: **And Malfoy states the obvious

**Prince says: **I'm sorry about potions today

**Otter says: **A Malfoy, apologizing?

**Prince says: **Shut it Granger.

**Otters says: **Were you seriously talking about me?

**Prince says: **As sure as you were talking about me

**Prince says: **Yeah. Yeah Granger, I was talking about you.

**Otter says: **Damn.

**Prince says: **I thought you were some muggle.

**Otter says: **By your standards I'm not better than one.

**Prince says: **Sometimes you fight for different reasons Miss Granger.

**Otter says: **Why were you fighting then?

**Prince says: **Family.

**Otter says: **Family? Seriously?

**Prince says: **You were wrong.

**Otter says: **About what?

**Prince says:**I'm not sweet.

**Otter says: **I think you're wrong.

**Prince says: **My opinion of you hasn't changed.

**Otter says: **You should ask her out.

**Prince says: **…

**Prince says: **We've been over this. She hates me.

**Otter says: **I'm serious. Ask her out.

**Prince says: **Come with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?

**Otter says: **Pick me up outside the Gryffindor commons.

**Prince says: **I will.

**Otter says: **Today never happened?

**Prince says: **You're hot when you're pissed.

**Otter says: **…

**Prince says: **I'm serious. Way hot.

**Otter says: **Lovely.

**Prince says: **You know it.

**Otter says: **…

**Otter says: **Someone's coming. I got to go. G'night.

**Prince says: **Good night Miss Granger.

**Otter says: **Good night Draco.

**Otter has signed out. **

**Prince has signed out. **


	2. Signed Out

**AN: My sequal chapters never seem to be as good as my first one. So. Yeah. But here it is if you want to read it. (Sorry, no fights in this one. :P)**

**Lived has signed in.**

**Otter has signed in. **

**Lived says: **Where were you today? Ron and I couldn't find you at Hogsmeade.

**Otter says: **Oh, I was there.

**Lived says: **Why didn't you wait for us?

**Otter says: **I had things to do.

**Lived says: **Such as converse with Malfoy.

**Otter says: **You saw that?

**Lived says: **He's killed.

**Otter says:** I know.

**Lived says:** He tortured you.

**Otter says: **Bellatrix tortured me and he was forced to watch.

**Weasley has signed in. **

**Weasley says: **Where were you today?

**Otter says: **I was out.

**Weasley says: **Oh. You should have been with us.

**Lived says: **It would have been fun.

**Otter says: **Hmm. Ok.

**Prince has signed in.**

**Prince says: **I had fun today

**Lived says: **Who are you?

**Otter says: **Hi Prince.

**Weasley says: ***Read Harry's post*

**Prince says: **I'm out of here. Talk later Granger.

**Otter says: **I thought we were done with that.

**Prince says: **Last names?

**Otter says: ***Nods*

**Prince says: **Talk to you later _Hermione_

**Otter says: **Good night, _Prince. _

**Weasley says: **Who was that?

**Otter says: **A friend.

**Lived says:** You really don't want to know Ron

**Weasley says: **What? Malfoy? Can't be worse than that. :P

**Lived says: **…

**Otter says: **Yeah.

**Weasley says: **What? … Seriously Hermione? You seriously talking to _Malfoy_

**Otter has signed out. **

**Lived says: **It gets worse. They kissed.

**Weasley has signed out.**

**Lived has signed out.**


	3. Caught in

**AN: I don't know what you're all doing to me. I have never updated a finished story this fast.**

**Seriously. Damn. **

**Anyway. Here it is. **

**Review!**

* * *

**Prince has signed in.**

**PansyGirl has signed in.**

**PansyGirl says: **I heard something disturbing about you Draco.

**Prince says: **What?

**PansyGirl says: **You were kissing Granger down the hall between Potions and D.A.D.A.

**Prince says: **You gossip to much Pansy.

**PansyGirl says:** Daphne told me.

**Prince says: **So.

**PansyGirl says: **She doesn't lie.

**Prince says: **I don't believe that for a moment.

**PansyGirl says: **I don't want to believe her

**Prince says: **She's lying.

**PansyGirl says: **I don't believe that.

**Prince says: **You think I would be kissing that mudblood?

**PansyGirl says: **Well, no. But I think you were kissing someone and I want to know who.

**Prince says: **Some fifth year.

**PansyGirl says: **Oh! Is it Katrine? She kinda has the same curls.

**Prince says: **You don't know her.

**PansyGirl says: **She's a pureblood right?

**Prince says: **Does it matter for a shag?

**PansyGirl says: **I am not Goyle or Crabbe. I don't want to hear about your sex life.

**Prince says: **Of course not. You just ask questions about it.

**Crabbe34 Hotmail. Com has signed in. **

**Crabbe34 Hotmail. Com says: **DRACO! I HEARD YOU FUCKED GRANGER!

**Prince says: **False.

**PansyGirl says: **Crabbe, you still haven't figured out how to change your screen name?

**Crabbe34 Hotmail. Com says: **Who'd you fuck then? Daphne's little sister said so

**Prince says: **Astoria?

**PansyGirl says: **Astoria?

**PansyGirl says: **She saw you fucking Granger?

**Prince says: **No she hadn't. I have not _fucked _Granger.

**Otter has signed on. **

**Otter says: **Hi Draco!

**Prince says: **Goodbye Otter.

**PansyGirl says: **Who are you? I don't know you.

**Otter says: **Chat later Draco

**PansyGirl says: **Who was that?

**Prince says: **Extended family.

**Crabbe34 Hotmail. Com says: **Isn't that Granger?

**Prince says: **No.

**EvergreenGrass7 has signed in. **

**EvergreenGrass7 says: **Draco! My little sister keeps saying you were banging Granger!

**Prince says: **Must I disprove this rumor yet again?

**EvergreenGrass7 says: **Where were you then? At… 3:00 between Potions and D.A.D.A.?

**PansyGirl says: **He claims it was some fifth year.

**EvergreenGrass7 says: **Oh? Stori will know who it is. What's her name.

**Prince says: **I don't remember. Some brunette, Ravenclaw I think.

**EvergreenGrass7 says: **Oh, Give me a sec.

**Storia has signed in.**

**Storia: **OMG you fucked Granger.

**Prince says: **…

**EvergreenGrass7 says: **Nah, apperantly a brunette Ravenclaw fifth year.

**Storia says: **Oh…maybe Lottie? Or Veronique? Was it Umbra or Sadie? They're the only ones I can think of that _might_ fit that description.

**Crabbe34 Hotmail. Com says: **Lottie was in class, that's what Goyle says

**PansyGirl says: **So it was Veronique, Umbra or Sadie.

**Storia says: **Veronique and Umbra were in Divination with me, I got sick and that's how I ended up seeing.

**PansyGirl says: **You were shagging Sadie?

**EvergreenGrass7 says: **Sadie, as in Sadie Brayer? The mudblood American transfer girl?

**Prince has signed out.**

**Crabbe34 Hotmail. Com says: **It had to be.

**Storia says: **Except Sadie was with me. She was the one who walked me to Madam Pompfeys.

**PansyGirl says: **He was lying!

**Crabbe34 Hotmail. Com says: **Yeah. He does that.

**PansyGirl says: **He was so with someone he didn't want us to know who. Otherwise he'd be bragging.

**Crabbe34 Hotmail. Com says: **Like when he shagged you in fifth year?

**PansyGirl says: **Shut up Crabbe

**Storia says: **You shagged Draco?

**EvergreenGrass7 says: **Was he good?

**PansyGirl says: **: )

* * *

"We have to be more careful, pet." Draco whispered, pressing his lips to Hermione's hair. He could never get over calling her Hermione. He stuck to affectionate nicknames.

"Really?"

"Daphne Greengrass' little sister, Astoria saw us. She told Pansy and Daphne and now Crabbe knows too." He murmured. They were currently tucked away in a secluded, abandoned bathroom.

"Lovely. What'd you say?" Hermione asked, pressing her forehead to his chest.

"That it was some Ravenclaw fifth year. They narrowed it down though, so they know I was lying about that." He replied.

"Really? That's always good." Her voice was full of sarcasm.

"Yeah. Not good."

"I almost told Ginny." Hermione finally confessed, meeting his grey eyes.

"Really? Why?" There was something very judgemental in his voice. She pressed her forehead back to his chest.

"Cause. She's smart, non judgemental, and slipped firewhiskey in my butterbeer." Hermione replied.

"Hm, such wonderful friends. And you're always accusing me of having poor choice in followers."

"I don't have followers, _Draco_, I have friends." Hermione snapped, pulling away from his black sweater. He took a slight step forward, closing the gap between them again.

"Hn. Same thing really."

"Hmph. I beg to differ." Hermione grunted as he leaned his weight against her, and her back flatned against the stall wall. He pushed his lips to her throat.


	4. Letters

**AN: No online stuff this time, dealing in letter peoples (OMG)**

**I actually had a lot of fun with this one. :D**

**I cannot believe I am writing this fast. This never happens. Hey, keep up the reviews and I'll be sure to write more. :)**

_

* * *

_

To: Draco Lucius Mafloy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black

_From: Lucius Malfoy, son of Ires Malfoy and Sapphira Nox_

_Draco,_

_I have heard some most unsettling rumors about you at Hogwarts from Mrs. Opal Greengrass. She maintains that her youngest daughter, Miss Astoria Greengrass, caught you engaging in an illicit physical affair with a girl of lesser status. I understand that you are not in a relationship with this girl but for the sake of your reputation and status I suggest you break off any physical ties with this girl. _

_- Your Father, Lucius_

* * *

_To: Lucius Malfoy, son of Ires Malfoy and Sapphira Nox_

_From: Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black_

_Father,_

_What you have heard are clearly rumors as I would never engage in a physical relationship with a girl of lesser status. The Greengrass girls, Daphne and Astoria, are known to gossip and, though no harm was meant by their words, they oft speak falsely. I appreciate your concern but it is unnessicary at this present time. _

_- Your Son, Draco_

_

* * *

_

To: Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black

_From: Narcissa Malfoy, daughter of Acacia Platt and Alistar Black_

_Son,_

_I have heard from Ms. Camille Parkinson that you have been had relations with the muggleborn girl that Mr. Potter is dear to. Though I cannot help but cringe at the idea of a muggleborn possibly joining our family I have belief that if you are happy it is all that matters, mostly. But please be careful, I do not wish to be made a grandmother this early! _

_- Mother, Narcissa_

_

* * *

_

To: Narcissa Malfoy, daughter of Acacia Platt and Alistar Black

_From: Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black_

_Mother, _

_I have had no such relations and presently remain single. Please do not suggest that the Greengrass line or the Parkinson line would be a good addition to our family tree. I would prefer to never see either of those girls ever again. I am thinking of traveling to France or Italy for a few years post graduation and hope to find a sutible bride of a proper line while abroad. _

_Fear not mother, I do not intend upon ever having children. _

_-Draco_

_

* * *

_

To: Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black

_From: David and Ruby Granger_

_Draco, _

_My daughter recently sent a letter to us by owl, something I will never get used to, and mentioned that you are her recent boyfriend. I wish to meet you soon. You are not to ever lay a hand on my daughter, you think the wrong way and I will kill you. Just because I am not a wizard as you are does not mean I am incapable of making you wish you were never born. I know how boys your age are and I will use that knowledge against you._

_Seriously. But on another note, so as long as you never touch or think of my daughter the wrong way, I hope you make her happy and keep her away from all the bad stuff at that school. She has let me in on only bits and pieces and I am half wondering if sending her away was the right thing. And, trusting you are man enough, keep that awful bully away from her. I'm not saying please but the general idea is implied. _

_From, _

_David Granger_

_  
P.S. Please tell my daughter to send a photo of you! I would love to see you, she keeps talking about you! (This is Ruby)_

_

* * *

_

To: Mr. David Granger and Mrs. Ruby Granger

_From: Draco Malfoy, Son of…_

_Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

_I promise your daughter will be safe from the aforementioned bully, he recently had a change of heart and realized the error of his ways. _

_I promise I will not do anything inappropriate with you daughter. _

_I promise I will not think anything wrong about your daughter. I am simply dating her because I love her. _

_I have mentioned the idea of a photo to your daughter but she claimed that she cannot find a muggle camera. I apologize for the inconvenience. _

_Thank you for allowing my relationship with your daughter to persist. _

_From, _

_Draco Malfoy_

_

* * *

_

To: Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black,

_From: Molly Weasley, daughter of Fabian Prewitt the first and Molly Anchor_

_Draco,_

_You will stay away from that girl. She is a kind sweet loving child of abnormal intelligence and you are not even the scum at the bottom of a rotten, uncleaned pond. Should you hurt her you will incite the wrath of the entire Weasley and Prewitt and Potter clans. I advise against such as you understand a family of our size is a formidable foe. _

_Even your fathers influence will not keep us from making you beg you had never been born, let alone laid a finger on Hermione. _

_On the same coin, if you promise to remain chaste and break your wand and never replace it then I am happy if she is happy and wish you the best of luck._

_From,_

_Molly Weasley_

_P.S. NEVER TOUCH HERMIONE OR I'LL BREAK MORE THEN YOUR WAND (says George Weasley)_

_P.P.S. Scum (says Ron Weasley)_

_P.P.P.S. I think Hermione's lucky (says Ginevera Weasley)_

_

* * *

_

To: Molly Weasley, daughter of Fabian Prewitt the first and Molly Anchor,

_From: Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black_

_Molly Weasley,_

_I will not hurt the girl, I promise. Please don't hurt me._

_-Draco_


	5. Disagree to Agree

**AN: Ugh. This was the hardest to write. Sorry about the breif chapter, I'm sorta filling in some spaces so I can write the one I'm looking forward to...:P**

**Happy Reading**

**

* * *

**

Lived has signed in.

**Prince has signed in.**

**Lived says: **Don't sign out! We need to talk.

**Prince says: **What makes you think I was going to sign out?

**Lived says: **You keep doing it. Everytime, and when I try to talk to you elsewhere you duck out

**Price says: **That may be a sign Potter

**Lived says: **…

**Lived says: **Anyway. Why are you dating Hermione?

**Prince says: **For the same reason you persist on dating Weaselette

**Lived says: **Ginny.

**Prince says:** Yes, yes.

**Lived says: **You can't possibly love her. She's totally different then everything you were raised to believe is right.

**Prince says: **Hm, I disagree.

**Lived says: **You must have cast an Imperious curse on her.

**Prince says: **I detest that sentiment. I would do no such thing to a girl such as Hermione

**Lived says: **To a muggle born you might

**Prince says: **I disagree with that one. You are not having much luck tonight Potter.

**Lived says: **Why? Why are you with her?

**Prince says: **Because I love her?

**Lived says: **That's it? That's really honestly it?

**Prince says: **Well, I wouldn't be with her for any other reason now would I?

**Lived says: **I can think of a large variety of reasons you might be with her that have nothing to do with love

**Prince says: **Pity then that they're all wrong

**Lived says: **I hope so.

**Prince says: **Are you serious? You actually _wish _Hermione and I to be happy together?

**Lived says: **Though I'd rather you be left out of the picture the general idea of that is true

**Prince says:** I'm assuming that is the best I will get out of you. Thank you for whatever may be your blessing as her best friend

**Lived says:** Seriously? Blessing?

**Prince says: **Shut up.

**Lived says: **You're always so damned formal, why?

**Prince says: **Because I can be?

**Lived says: **Weird.

**Prince says: **Very.

**Lived says: **Would you look at that, we agree on something.

**Prince says:** A once in a life-time miracle.

**Prince has signed out.**

**Lived has signed out. **


End file.
